The present invention relates generally to computer systems and methods, and more particularly, to a method that may be used to store basic input output system (BIOS) modules of a computer in a protected area, transfer the BIOS modules to memory, and execute the BIOS modules to configure the computer.
A BIOS, or basic input output system, refers to a firmware program that is typically stored in nonvolatile memory (flash memory), and which brings up (initializes) a computer system when it is powered on. In conventional computer systems, the BIOS is typically loaded as a single block of code into random access memory (RAM) where it is accessed by the CPU of the computer system to operate the system.
Prior art hard disk drives are capable of safely storing firmware (BIOS) in a protected area on spinning media in a tightly integrated system. A tightly integrated system is one where components used for basic operation of the hard drive are interdependent. When the hard drive is a component of a larger system, typically no other firmware components can be safely stored on the hard drive. The protected area is referred to as a vendor protected area. The vendor protected area is typically reserved for firmware of the hard disk drive manufacturer. In general, a fixed area of less than one megabyte of hard disk space is reserved for the vendor protected area.
With regard to prior art specifically related to the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,760 issued Nov. 10, 1998, entitled “Method and arrangement for providing BIOS to a host computer”, discloses operation of a computer system having a host computer with system RAM. The host computer uses a BIOS to control the operation of the computer system, and requires the host computer to obtain the BIOS and store it in the system RAM. A first portion of the BIOS (initialization code) is stored in a read only memory (ROM) which is not a flash memory, and a second portion of the BIOS is stored in a protected area of a mass memory storage peripheral computer device (hard disk) rather than in ROM. It is stated that the second portion of the BIOS may be expansion BIOS associated with a particular peripheral computer device or system BIOS associated with the host computer.
In operation, as is stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,760, the first portion of the BIOS (initialization code) is read out of the ROM into the host computer. The host computer executes instructions contained in the first portion of the BIOS and reads the second portion of the BIOS (i.e., the entire BIOS) from the protected area of the hard disk drive into the system RAM. The second portion of the BIOS is executed to operate peripheral computer devices or the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,760 does not disclose or suggest the use of a flash memory or nonvolatile memory, and does not disclose or suggest storing any portion of the BIOS in a flash memory. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,760 does not disclose or suggest selectively transferring modules of the BIOS into RAM, only the entire BIOS associated with the peripheral computer devices or the computer.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for improved methods that may be used to store basic input output system (BIOS) modules of a computer in a protected area, transfer the BIOS modules to memory, and execute the BIOS modules to configure the computer. The present invention is an improvement over the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,760.